


A Criminals Love

by GlitterGunnerz



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGunnerz/pseuds/GlitterGunnerz
Summary: She was a known Commonwealth criminal. He was a detective. What better case could he get? The biggest challenge for him yet, he had no idea how he would get through to her. Or if it was even possible. Could a bad girl turn good, or would this be the one he couldn't solve? Opposites attract sure has some truth in it.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Character(s), Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Plotting Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I'm currently writing two different Nick Valentine fics. This was actually my first choice I went with, curious to see if this one is what the crowd prefers. I really hope you enjoy it. Also I don't like to follow the searching for son storyline like in the game, just to not have readers go through all that again. Quotes and lore from the game will be included though. So...enjoy.

Nick Valentine's eyes scanned over his usual detective files, red circles next to ones that had yet to be solved. Sorting out the piles with Ellie, there was a specific one that stood out to him. Scratching his hairless chin, he read the description of the case details. 

Name: Nora Driscoll  
Age: 26  
Description: Brunette, Blue eyes, Pale skin. Small scar across left eyebrow; last seen with a scratch across her right arm. Noted to have slaughtered a group of raiders, and robbing settlement groups. Theft; multiple times in Diamond City, stock of medicine supplies. Country Crossing settlers testify to being held at gunpoint to hand over belongings. Ammo crates emptied in various towns. Sighted alone, no companion. 

"Yeesh, this gal sure has a reputation." Nick pulled his chair closer to Ellie's desk, showing the file in his skinless hand. "Think this one's finally the one worth getting killed over?" He teased, his glowing eyes scanning back to the file.

"How have we not seen her around here? If she's most likely been sighted here, someone's had to have some complaints." Ellie stated a good point before speaking again. "From what it sounds like, she visits these cities when they're most vulnerable."

"Night." He interrupted. "That's it Ellie. A gal like that has a good noggin on her to use the shadows to slide her way through the city." Standing from his chair, he straightened his tie, pulling a smoke off of his organized desk. "If this is the one place she frequents most, we'll have to catch her in the act. Leave out something valuable she won't be able to miss."

"Hmmm." Ellie hummed, her eyes looking around the room. Spotting over at Nick's desk, she spotted a gold pocket watch, a reward from a previous case. It had to have had some value. "How about this?" She held it in her hand, watching it glimmer under the light. "Sure is pretty."

"It'll have to do." He took it from her hands, running his fingers around the clocks revolver. "It will have to be somewhere inconspicuous. Can't just leave it out on our step. That's too obvious of a trap. She'll recognize it."

"Good point. Well, how about on the noodle bar? It's still in close view range, and it looks more natural that way. We'd have to move quickly though, it's already starting to get dark." Ellie noticed, peering outside the door. Receiving a nod from Nick, he slipped the pocket watch into his trench coat pocket. Closing the agency door behind them, the city was still quite lively, chatter and security guards circling the area. How they hadn't noticed her once, he would never know. Lights hung over the city in a way they both loved to see when nighttime fell. 

"Takahashi, look after this for us, would ya? Robots favor." Nick placed the watch on his side of the bar.

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"

"Yeah, yeah, hello to you too." Nick teased, Ellie giggling silently. Now they just had to patiently wait until it got slighter darker, and much later. It was useful to Nick since he didn't require sleep, but knew Ellie would get tired.

"Y'know, if you get tired, I can handle this myself. I'm not some delicate model." He patted her shoulder, as they made their way back into the agency. "It could be hours into the night before she appears."

"If it comes down to it, I trust you Nick. Just don't go unarmed." Winking at him, she slipped a 10mm Pistol over onto his desk from the file drawer. Silently chuckling, he patted the gun.

"Doubt I'll need it." He spoke so surely.

[Hours passed]

Seeing Ellie begin to drift off in her desk, Nick approached her with a blanket off her bed. Covering up his kind hearted secretary, he smiled down at her, lucky to how helpful she had been to him over these years. Remembering to grab the gun, he slipped it into the back of his dress shirt, lifting up his coat. "Now let's just hope this thing doesn't blow off down there." He made a joke to himself, something common he did when alone. If he couldn't humor himself besides others, what fun would that be? Grabbing a stray pair of handcuffs off Ellies desk, he prepared himself for the worst. Quietly opening up the door, he shut it slowly not to wake up his partner. As he left the office, he could see why she chose this place as an ideal spot. Sure the guards made their rounds, but occasionally stopping to speak to one another didn't exactly make security ideal.

Crouched, one hand keeping close to his back in any emergencies. Keeping close to the agency wall, his yellow glowing eyes weren't very stealthy, half glancing over in the noodle bars direction. Either this girl had a way with complete silence, or was just lucky, as no sounds emerged from the area. Maybe she decided not to make this her destination tonight, though their attempt was in good graces. Slowly making his way back to the agency, he tried to think of other methods that Ellie may know to be suitable. Standing back up, he made his way back to the office, the sign being a clear indicator. People complained it was an eyesore, but he liked it. But upon his entrance, he spotted an unholy sight. A women, long brown hair, piercing ice blue eyes stared back at him. A pistol against Ellies head, her mouth was covered with the mysterious girls hand. Peering him up and down, she grinned at him, watching as he pulled his gun out on her.

Ellie breathed heavily as Nora removed her hand. "Hff...I tried to call out Nick. But she was...quick." Ellie took a pause, her eyes swelling up with fearful tears.

"Ohh, detective." Nora approached Nick with sinful eyes. He noticed a heavy amount of black eyeliner on her waterline. Did she think that made her appear fearful? "You just couldn't mind your own business, could you? Did you not think I knew what you were up to?" She giggled slightly, grabbing ahold of his tie. "We could just work something out here for you to forget all that crap you read about me."

"You think you're the first gal I've come across whos threatened me like that?" His gun still aimed at her. "You're not scarin me doll. To me, you're just another Commonwealth boogeyman who preys on innocent people. Is that what you think the world has come to?"

"You really assume I do all this for thrill huh? God, are some nuts loose in your head or are your detective skills just not that great?" Placing down her gun on the desk that rested on Ellies temple, she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back in her chair. Making eye contact with Nick, it was as if his eyes were motioning to something, though Nora didn't notice their non verbal language.

"What the hell do you know on what kind of detective I am? Humor me." His tone grew louder, attempting to distract her. 

"Firstly, you would know that case file of yours? Complete bullshit." Nora stated. "Sure I've killed a few raiders. They're assholes. I steal, obviously. But only things I need. Why should I have to pay for medical supplies?" Pacing back and forth in her quite obnoxious black combat boots, she turned to face the detective again, inching closer to him. "Third. Those settlers in Cross Country are pissy at me because they asked for help and I told them to go shove it. There's only like, four of them. If I held them at gunpoint, wouldn't one of them think to, you know, shoot me?" Rolling her eyes, she sat on the desk behind her, cross legged, awaiting Nick's response.

Why did he somehow believe she wasn't lying? What good would it do her to lie? Cover her ass? Could be. He still didn't trust her, knowing she had to be stopped somehow.

"Is this your sick way of trying to manipulate me?" He watched as Ellie held a syringe in her hand, slowly walking behind Nora, giving time for them to speak. "Why the hell should I believe anything you're tellin' me?"

"Because if you don't...well.." She picked up her gun, a quick reload of ammo. "I'll have to kill whoever made up that shit file." She didn't intend to kill the detective, at this point just having a little fun. Raising the gun up to his head, it suddenly fell out of her hand as Ellie stabbed a syringe full of Lock Joint." Freezing up, she fell onto the ground, her body unable to move an inch.

"What...the hell did you stab me with?!" Nora yelled out, as she lay on the ground, both looking down at her. "You didn't think I was serious, did you?!"

"Double dose of Lock Joint serum. Should have you like that for about 30 seconds or so." Ellie looked down at her with a proud grin on her face. "Cuff her Nick. Let's keep her here overnight. We do have the right to hear her story." 

"Eh, I suppose so." Nick bent down, locking one end on her wrist, the other to the leg of his desk. "Until we decide what type of threat you are, we're keeping you here. You're lucky I'm good guy, unlike you, otherwise I'd throw ya out on the street." He snarkly commented, watching her grit her teeth together, the only part of her that still wasn't unable to move. Laying there like a dead fish, she looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"You're gonna hear everything I have to say." She growled. "Then you'll understand. You can't keep me here forever." Regaining feeling back in her body, she slammed her back against the drywall, shutting her eyes. "I can't believe this." She sighed, a small tinge of humanity in her voice.

Maybe she did deserve the chance to be better understood, and Nick would be the judge of that.


	2. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Ellie peer into Nora's story of tragedy, crime, and most importantly, her side of the truth.

"Should we wake her?" Ellie asked, watching Nora snooze away, a few groans in her sleep. "I have to head out for a little. Can you handle her when she wakes?" Throwing her scarf around her neck, Nick nodded, leaning back in his chair smoking a cigarette. 

"I've handled worse. Go pick up a few things. Bad guys like us don't need a babysitter." He joked, Ellie giggling, her hand on the door handle.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." She said, closing the door behind her. Nick putting out his dart, watched the brunette girl sleep, her head resting against his desk. Her eyelids fluttered as she slept, her eyeliner smudged underneath her lids. 

He studied her closer, seeing the scars the description listed accurately. The one on her eyebrow seemed older, as it seemed to have healed a while ago. Although the long, deep scars on her right arm, was a different story. It almost looked like Deathclaw marks. Had this girl tried to fight one off herself? And for what purpose? He hadn't known what made him so curious about the girl.

"Huh?!" She shot awake, her eyes darting around the room. Realizing where she must have been, she tilted her head back against the wall, releasing a deep, annoyed sigh. "Damn, I almost thought I was back home and this was a bad dream." Peering at the handcuffs, she groaned. "Can you let me go now?" Her voice was hoarse from the deep sleep she must of had.

"Don't think so sweetheart." Nick responded, getting up on his feet to the coffee maker behind his desk. Grabbing a clean glass, he poured the freshly brewed coffee into the cup, placing it on the ground beside her, the free hand to grab. "This should get the grinds in that brain going."

"My hero." She said sarcastically, grabbing the cup in her free hand. Bringing it up to her lips, she took a long chug of the coffee, placing it back onto the ground. "So, aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" He inquired.

"How I knew you had that case on me." She grinned at him. "You must of thought at some point last night. "How did she know?!"" She mimicked his voice the best she could, Nick shaking his head.

"First off, that was an absolutely horrible impression." He stated, bringing his chair closer to her. "But well...yeah. How on earth did you know about the case? I only just got a chance to look at it yesterday."

Burrowing her hand deep into her black jeans, she bit her lip as she struggled to find whatever it was looking for. "..Ah, here it is." She handed him a bent bobby pin, visibly used to pick a door. "I had a feeling those settlers would make a report on me. Plus, I know whenever someone needs help, they come to you. I broke into your office last week when I saw my name circled in red. Placed it at the top of your file cabinet." She casually spoke, taking a sip of her now empty coffee cup.

"Now that's one good reason why I should have you locked up for good." His voice raised slightly. "More importantly, why did you move your case file up?" He was baffled by her words, curious why a criminal like herself would intendly want to be caught. 

"I wanted to be caught so I could explain myself." She averted her blue eyes off to the side, staring at the ground. "People look at me different here, obviously. Though, you ever feel like people look at you for what you are, rather than what they knew?"

Those words hit Nick like a wrecking ball. Of course he knew, better than anyone else. All others saw him as was an institute spy, or planning some plots to cause wreckage. Some saw him as Nick the detective, but outsiders always figured the worst. Tapping his pen against his desk, he repeated her words inside his head, silent for just a moment.

"I knew you wouldn't care." She scoffed, pushing her cup away from him to his feet.

"I understand."

"What?" She spoke up to him.

"You think an old synth like me doesn't know what that feels like? People seeing me as their enemy? I've had people avoid passing me on the streets because they think I have some hidden agenda. That's not the case, people just go by what they believe rather than what they should know."

He watched a genuine smile grow on the girls face, fumbling around with her harness. "Yeah, that's uh, exactly it. I had a feeling you would get that part." He couldn't help but look at her and feel like there was something in her that wasn't meant to be an aggressive, intimidating person. He believed everyone had some ounce of goodness in them.

Sighing to himself, he reached into his desk drawer, bending himself down onto the floor to meet Nora, unlocking her handcuffs. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips, twirling her now loose wrist around.

"That's all it took huh? Mutual agreement?" She teased, Nick chuckling alongside her. "I suppose so." He agreed.

And for a split moment, they caught a glimpse of each other in a more personal view. She studied the side of his face that had been exposed, travelling down to his mid neck. He could see his reflection in her ice blue eyes. A part of her wanted to reach out to touch his face, only out of curiosity. He noticed the faded freckles that covered her cheeks and parts of her nose. 

"Er, well, we should uh, wait till Ellie comes back. We'll have to examine your case file to see what happens next." Escaping his sudden glance with Nora, he shook his head, unsure of why that had even happened in the first place. 

"Right." Was all she said, realizing she could now stand up fully. Pacing around the room to get her legs moving, she watched Nick slide back into his chair, loosening the tie around his neck. Not thinking much of that odd moment on the floor, she dug her hands into her pockets. Examining the long scar on her arm, her fingers ran down each one, thoughts rewinding into her brain.

"Just GO! I can handle this!" 

"No way in hell am I leaving you! We can take them together!" She yelled back to her partner, a long gash against her face. The blood dripping down onto the gravel, she watched as the girl shot her way through the Deathclaw, the one behind making its way towards Nora.

They both kept shooting at the vicious creatures, one larger than the other, darker in color as well. Then she saw an unholy sight. Grabbing her in its clawed hand, she watched as its other claw pierced through her gut, Nora's partner gazing at her with tear filled eyes one last time before falling to the ground. A blood curdling scream filling the empty air in the Commonwealth, she equipped her long sword, swiping at the Deathclaws legs, impacting mobility. She watched as one fell, and the other taking a long, deep swipe at her arm attacking.

Shaking her head at the distance memory, she crossed her arms, biting her bottom lip. Nick sideyed Nora without her seeing, watching her as she studied the scar on her arm. He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, Ellie hands full of bags. Visibly struggling, Nora thought it would be fun to watch everything fall, though if she wanted to get in their good graces to release her, she would have to cooperate."

"Here." Nora hesitantly spoke, taking a bag from Ellies hand. Cocking an eyebrow, she peered over at Nick, giving her a small smirk. 

"Uhh, thank you?" Ellie hadn't known what to think from the girl who held a gun to her head just yesterday. "I picked up a few things to eat, dress yourself, and keep clean. Hopefully you won't be here that long."

"Yeah, here's hoping." Nora said, placing the bag onto her desk. "Now, can we get this report done already? I plan to get out of here as soon as I can." Sliding into an empty chair, Nick got up, holding her folder in his hands.

"Well, I guess now that Ellie's here, we can get started huh?" Placing the case on her desk, Ellie placed down the rest of the supplies on the floor beside her, sitting down in her chair. Grabbing a pen and paper attached to clipboard, Nick and Ellie sat across the desk from her.

"So, Nora, explain, each of these reports against you. Why would you argue that they're false statements? Usually people don't lie to us about these type of things." Ellie awaiting her response, Nora could only sigh, leaning in further on the desk.

"Look, I'm not saying they're lying. Just misconceptions. Or they have such hatred for me, they over exaggerate." Combing her fingers through her hair, she continued further. "I have no idea why someone would complain about me killing a large group of raiders. They're even worse than me. Also, I'm not denying the stealing. I went through, well, some shit a few months back. Lost everything. If you hadn't noticed, I got into a big problem." Showing the gash on her arm, they looked at her intently, letting her continue.

"I...lost someone important to me. Alpha Deathclaws attacked us during one of our distant scavenging missions. Pierced through her gut, leaving her for dead. I got away with this. It got infected. I stole medicine. No one would serve me after our reputation got tarnished. Lost all my ammo shooting at the damn things. Had no choice to take from here. Before all this happened, we would help out settlements. Not all the time, but whatever we could spare. They found out my partner died, showed little remorse, still asking me for shit. I kept saying no. Got so annoyed I pulled a gun out on one of em. They screamed, and I ran."

They sat there, processing all her information, Ellie overwhelmed by all the writing she was doing. But a part of them couldn't help but see her side in the story.

"Long story not so short, everyone in the Commonwealth now sees me as this murdering thief. I'll admit." She paused. "I'm not the best person. Hell, I'm not even a good person. But all that shit on that case is made to make me look like I'm worse than I am. Just...give me a chance to prove myself."

Ellie and Nick looked at each other, the same idea going through their minds. If Nora really wanted to prove how good of a person she could be, what better than working for the people that truly were for the better of the people? Nick getting up from his chair, faced the young brunette, removing his hat and placing it upon her head.

"Wha? This supposed to be a parting gift?" She asked sarcastically.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new detective partner Ellie."

Nora paused, looking at the both of them like they were insane. Was this the only conditions she could get for the exempt?! 

"Aw, hell no." She sighed in her chair, realizing what she just got herself into.


End file.
